MsWilson?
by housefan1
Summary: James Wilson never had the chance to reuntite with his older brother for years, until one day he gets a chance to speak to the one person who knew his brother better than anyone, his long lost niece. SORRY BAD A SUMMARIES BUT IT IS GOOD!


**CH 1**

Samantha nervously entered the doors of PPTH, swarms of patients, doctors and nurses , meet her sight. She made her way through the hustle and to the receptionist's desk in the middle of the crowded lobby.

"Umm, excuse me I am looking for Dr.James Wilson." she said with an unsure voice as she fidgeted from one foot to the other.

The busy nurse just nodded and pulled the phone from her mouth as her hand covered the mouth piece, "Take the elevator to the 5 thfloor, turn right pass the diagnostics department and your there." she replied with a smile.

Samantha smiled back " Thank you."

She then quickly made her way to the elevator doors, feeling more nervous then when she did 5 minutes ago. She entered the elevator door and pressed the button for her desired floor, she continued to take deep breathes as she watched the numbers on the elevator change. The elevator came to a stop as a big red 5 flashed on the monitor, as the doors opened she saw more doctors and nurses but she also saw less hazard and hustle.

She turned right and walked down the calming looking hallway, yet her heart was anything but calm, she replayed her speech over and over in her head as her hands became sweaty, looking down at the floor she looked up and forgot the rest of her directions. With a sigh and a inward kick to herself, she looked around to see anything close by that she could remember the woman at the desk saying. She looked up to see a glassed conference room and the words Diagnostics above the room, remembering the name she carefully opened the door and stepped in, she was greeted by 2 men and a woman who were chatting and drinking coffee.

"Excuse me." she replied walking in with a smile.

Cameron, Chase and Foreman looked up to see a young woman with a smile enter. Cameron being friendly as usual smiled back. "Hello."

"Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt but I was lost trying to find Dr.James Wilson's office." she replied with a nervous laugh and smile.

"Oh well your actually not to far away, he is right next door." Cameron replied with a small laugh and a smile being her usual Cameron self.

"Ok thank you." Sam replied with a smile before exiting the conference room.

"Ok is it just me or did she look a little like him." Foreman replied as they watched the young woman make her way down the hall.

"Yeah, you too huh?" Cameron replied obviously interested in the mystery woman's appearance.

"She's cute." Chase replied as he continued to do his crossword puzzle, obviously unaware of the looks from both Cameron and Foreman.

--

Samantha walked slowly to the wooden door, her eyes glancing over the name on the door. Taking a deep breathe she knocked on the door. Hearing a muffled "Enter." she grasped the door handle and opened it.

The opened door revealed him, the man she recognized from photos and from stories. With a smile she entered and shut the door behind her, only to also see a man with a cane sitting on the couch eating a bag of Doritos.

"Hello, Can I help you?" James Wilson asked with a smile trying to look professional at his scattered desk.

"I was hoping you could, you probably don't know me but I know you. I am your brother John's daughter Samantha Wilson." she replied nervously as she stood in the middle of the office.

James Wilson felt himself pale as he eyed the young woman in front of him, he then noticed the resemblance, from the dark hair to the green eyes and the nervous smile. He stood from his desk and walked to the nervous young girl in front of him in awe, leaning against his desk he tried to start a sentence.

"Wow, this is so worth missing Young And The Restless." House said aloud from the couch as he watched the scene unfold before him.

Wilson rolled his eyes and pointed to the door. "House."

House stood and rolled his eyes back, "Fine I'll just find out later." house replied walking to the door.

When House exited, and the door shut they continued to stare at another in awe until finally Samantha became more nervous and found that she had to speak.

"Um, do you mind if we sit? Because if we're just gonna stare then I would rather doing it sitting." she replied with a nervous smile as she tried to break the tension.

Wilson smiled goofy and with a blush he pulled a chair out for her and he walked back to his chair behind the desk and sat.

"I'm sorry it's just that, god I...I haven't seen John or heard from him in such a long time and now here you are and..." he replied but found himself to confused to finish.

"Yeah I know what you mean." she replied with a subtle nod.

"How is your father? Last time I saw him..." Wilson asked stopping as he tried to swallow the lump that formed in his throat at the thought of his last encounter with his long lost brother. "he wasn't doing to well."

Samantha looked down at her fidgeting hands, only to look back up to see questioning green eyes meet her green ones. With a small sigh she replied "John, he's gone."

She watched as the hopeful glint in his eye died at her words and his handsome face dropped making him look older compared to his boyish face she saw only minutes ago.

"When?" Wilson replied as he felt the lump reform again in his throat.

"John past away last week, alcohol poisoning was what did it." she replied looking from his eyes and down to her now shaking hands.

Wilson just nodded and watched the young woman, his niece in front of him stare down from his eyes to her hands. "Did John ever marry or are you his only child." wilson asked curious to her answer.

She smiled slightly and shook her head. "No, my mother Janet walked out on us when I was one and he never remarried or dated after that so I am his only child."

Wilson only nodded and stared down at his desk. Samantha sensing the tension again decided to erase it again.

"I know this must be a hell of a shock, I could only imagine but I would really like it if we could have dinner and try to catch up or something. I never knew my family and since John's gone I guess I feel like I should. But If your opposed to the ideal then..."

"No, don't be silly, I think I would really really like to have dinner. I agree It would be nice to get to know another and catch up." he interrupted.

Samantha smiled , but looking down at her watch she realised she had to go to work and would be late, standing she smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry but I have to go to work, but about dinner I get off at 4:30 so maybe we could grab dinner tonight at 5:00?"

James also stood and walked over to open the door for her, "Well I get off at 5:00 so how about around six, I'll pick you up." he replied opening the door for her to exit.

"Great, sounds good, um do you have a card so I can get a hold of you or..." Samantha asked as she looked at her watch again.

Wilson nodded and reached in his wallet pulling out a card and handing it to her, she took the card and smiled.

"Well, I'll call and see you then. Goodbye um Dr.Wilson." she replied confused by what she could call him.

Wilson shook his head and chuckled, "No, no were family just call me James."

"Okwell good bye Uncle James and I'll see you tonight." she replied with a grin as she emphasized the Uncle part in her sentence.

James smiled and waved as she walked down the hallway. "Goodbye Samantha and I'll see you tonight." he replied down the hall, she turned and waved with a smile before then disappearing down the hall and around the corner.

James and Samantha both smiled the rest of the day knowing that this would be the start of building a family again.

**OK THANX FOR READING,I BEEN REALLY BUSY LATELY WITH SOME OTHER STORIES BUT THIS IDEA CAME TO ME AND I HAD TO RUN WITH IT. I LOVE FEEDBACK BECAUSE IT KEEPS ME GOING AND SO THE MORE FEEDBACK THE FASTER I WRITE! LOL! AGAIN THANX! :)**


End file.
